


Brividino

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Luna Lovegood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Anche Luna, ogni tanto, aveva paura."





	Brividino

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt: Harry Potter, Luna!Centric, angst: anche lei ogni tanto aveva paura.

Anche Luna, ogni tanto, aveva paura.

Aveva paura quando i Nargilli sparivano come se non fossero mai esistiti. E allora si chiedeva “Ma cosa sono i Nargilli?”

Aveva paura quando le scarpe erano in ordine e al loro posto.

Aveva paura soprattutto quando sentiva “il brividino”. Perché “il brividino” era davvero cattivissimo.

Ti prendeva un lembo di pelle sulla nuca con le sue unghiette gelide e ti sfilava via gli occhiali anche quando non ce li avevi addosso. E allora vedevi tutto nel modo sbagliato. Tutto al suo posto, tutto spigoloso. Tutto brutto. 

Ma lei conosceva un modo per cacciare “il brividino” scuotere la testa forte forte. Finché il grigio se ne andava, gli occhiali tornavano al loro posto e le unghiette lasciavano la presa.

E, per fortuna, le sue scarpe ricominciavano a sparire.


End file.
